Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving information associated with SRS transmission in a full duplex radio (FDR) environment.
Discussion of the Related Art
3GPP LTE (3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution) has been designed based on a frame structure having a 1 ms TTI (transmission time interval), and a data request delay time for video application has been set to 10 ms.
However, future 5G technology is requesting data transmission having lower delay according to appearance of new applications such as realtime control and tactile Internet, and it is expected that 5G data request delay will be reduced to 1 ms.
Full Duplex Communication (FDC) or Full Duplex Radio (FDR) technology may be used in 5G communication systems. Full duplex communication (FDR) technology can simultaneously perform transmission (Tx) and reception (Rx) in the same time/frequency resources, such that system capacity of FDR technology may be theoretically double that of legacy half duplex communication (HDC) technology in which time or frequency resources are divisionally used to be orthogonal to each other.